


show us what you got

by brie



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Horny Teenagers, John B. is a service top fight me on it, Kink Discovery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brie/pseuds/brie
Summary: He came out of his doze because he thought he heard his name, whispered in the now-dark room, and hazily replaying the last few seconds in his head it turned out to be "--sure JJ is asleep." It was Sarah. Well, that woke him up a little.
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge/JJ (Outer Banks)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	show us what you got

**Author's Note:**

> Finally buckling down and posting something after too much time lurking, please be kind. All I want is some sun-drenched hot "teens" having friendly overwhelming sex. It is not too much to ask I think.
> 
> This is set vaguely after season one, but you'd have to squint real hard for some spoilers.
> 
> If you want more detailed content warnings skip to the bottom. Unbeta'd.

They were late getting back from the beach, high on the big waves and drunk on their celebratory beers. JJ collapsed onto the sofa, leaving the bed for John B and Sarah, not worried about showering off the beach. He stretched out and settled in, falling into a comfortable lazy half-sleep as the other two moved around each other, giggling and flirting like they had just got together. 

He came out of his doze because he thought he heard his name, whispered in the now-dark room, and hazily replaying the last few seconds in his head it turned out to be "--sure JJ is asleep." It was Sarah. Well, that woke him up a little.

"What I'm sure about is we'll never hear the end of it if he isn't. Are you willing to take that risk?" John B was whispering with a stupid fake accent, but by the slick sounds of kissing and badly smothered giggles, Sarah didn't think it was that stupid. Or maybe she liked stupid. John B made stupid look good sometimes.

When he slitted his eyes open curiously, it was to find them kissing on the bed not three feet away, John B's big rough hands pulling Sarah's thighs apart on top of him, fingers inching under the hem of her sleep shorts. Christ, she was curvy, especially with the way she was pushing into him, back arched and hips up to get her knees across John B's lazily spread out legs.

JJ felt a flash of fear go through him, that feeling of knowing he was in a risky position and could get caught, and it might not be pretty. He was under the open window, so he was in the shadows, but still. It was a small room. Feeling scared hadn't stopped him before, and he was pretty good at lying with his body, so he stayed still and kept his breaths even, just like when his dad came home, eyes just barely open enough to see. The fear gave him an extra little zing down to his gut as he watched his friends try to stay quiet.

"Mm, Sarah, wait, we--we really shouldn't," John B said, breathy like he thought it was convincing, but John B was a terrible liar, unlike him, and Sarah wasn't buying it. 

"You're seriously telling me you never hooked up in the same room? You guys practically lived together, come on."

JJ had gotten laid way more than John B had, but it wasn’t because the girls liked him more. It was because he was less picky, and already used to feeling uncomfortable. Awkward, boring sex was still way better than most things that could be going on, and sometimes it came with a free bed to boot. Trust John B to make something simple into a whole thing. But it had landed him Sarah Cameron, fleeing her cushy life to go live with him in criminal banishment, so you couldn't really argue too much with his methods. 

John B was stumbling over his denial, and with a jolt JJ remembered--they hadn't hooked up in the same room, but John B must be thinking about--dammit, John B, keep your stupid pretty face shut for once.

Sarah was on to him. Pretty and smart, damn.

"Uh huh," she said. "Okay, so not in the same room, but there's something--same girl? Don't tell me you practiced kissing on each other."

JJ jerked his eyes away from John B's wandering hands, right up to his profile in the warm watery light from the window. He was staring up at Sarah, eyes wide with absolutely damning, deer-in-the-headlights shock. 

Shit.

"Shit," Sarah said, pushing herself up to sit on him. John B's hands moved with her, pulling her hips back against him, even as he very clearly tried to concoct a believable denial. "Shit, that's--"

"No, we didn't--"

"--hot, oh my god."

They stared at each other for a hot second, then Sarah held his chin still and absolutely went to town. The slick kissing sounds now had gasps in between, and John B's arm came down across her back to roll her over, pushing her down into the bed and getting his hand up her tank top. He got his mouth in there too, sucking on those lush tits, and Sarah's hand went through his hair to hold him there. "Shit," she said again, "so what was it, how much practice did you--" and then a sharp gasp that almost drowned out John B's moan, muffled into her chest. 

"Oh, my god," she said, delighted, and damn, how did John B get the hot girl that also turned out to be freaky. "You really liked it, didn't you. How--modern. Get up here and practice on me some more." He was back up in a second, kissing her again, braced up over her, enough that JJ could see her hand going down the front of his shorts, could watch as John B broke off to breathe roughly into her neck. His hips pushed into her hand, a shuddery roll, and JJ heard the soft sounds of a good thorough handjob, abruptly remembering how wet John B got when he got into it, sloppy all over, how sensitive he was right up near the head, remembering how good he was at reading JJ's lying body too. JJ focused on his breathing, ignoring his body with long practice, even as he felt himself wetting at the front of his shorts. He was going to deny this to his dying day, but man, this was hot, and the wrongness of it made his gut churn in almost a good way too.

A bit of a scramble, then they were both getting naked, John B taking a flushed look over at his shadowy corner before stripping down. Sarah noticed, and grasped his arm to pull him down over her again. "Cover me, Vlad, just in case. Just in case he is watching after all," she said, acting up the damsel vibe, and John B clutched at her waist on the way down, dick leaving a shiny streak against her thigh, totally falling for it, his gentlemanly protective streak and his horny teenager body wanting the same thing for once. He got into her, shushing her and adjusting until she was comfortable, angling his hips and rolling slow and deep.

"You're an evil vixen," he muttered, "tempting the most--upright, of, citizens." Sarah laughed, louder that she should have, and John B growled and put his hand over her mouth, his other hand still soft on her hip, gently guiding her onto his cock. Damn. Boy got some new skills. Muffled, JJ heard "--thank you, Vlad. In case he wakes up, all he'll see is mostly your back. But he'll probably know what you're doing, that you're--in me, unless, do you think--maybe he'll remember how you used to do it together when he showed you how to jerk o--hh, shit, mm--"

JJ had snuck his hand down by now, because on top of the thrill of getting away with something, here was little island princess Sarah Cameron absolutely taking apart his best friend in front of him, talking about him, and John B was failing spectacularly at hiding that he had an exhibitionist thing, or maybe a humiliation thing, or just generally being head over heels. Whatever his thing was, he had lost his smooth rolls, he was sweating, and Sarah had to keep slowing him down as he sped up and risked banging the bed against the wall. There wouldn't be a lot of plausible deniability if they started making that much noise. JJ was kind of hoping they got that rowdy, just to see what he would do. He had that kind of reckless feeling, he kind of wanted to see how it would play out. If he got to be a part of it or if he wrecked it forever.

John B was clearly chomping at the bit, but maybe he also had a delayed gratification thing, because having to keep slowing down was making him almost whimper under his breath, and JJ could see his abs shaking from here. Sarah was into it, her smooth legs clamping down around him and her hips coming up to grind onto his dick whenever she made him stop, until she clearly had a really, really, really good orgasm, arched up like that. John B got his act together and held her up by her low back as she rolled her hips around on him, holding his breath in little gasps as she clenched in waves. His arm buckled eventually and he followed her down to the bed but stayed inside, letting her ride it out nice and full. 

Je-sus, what a champ. JJ would probably have lost it long before now. John B seemed to be waiting on her though, looking at her face and holding still, well, as much as he could, though his legs kicked and his eyes went unfocused a bit as she gave one last luxurious arch and slipped back into the bed. He slowly moved back and out, cock dripping and hot, and pulled on his balls a little, guiltily. He was petting the head gently and shivering. 

"Show us," Sarah whispered, little smirk on her face. She was flushed and boneless, touching his chest kind of all over. John B shook his hair out, looked down at his cock and over at JJ. He looked away again quickly, and JJ didn't have time to close his eyes or anything, but he still wasn't sure if John B had met his eyes or not. The adrenaline of maybe being seen after feeling pretty ok in his corner for a while hit him hard though, his blood rushing around like a big swell, and JJ had no reason to hold back, so just squeezing his cock a little extra tight and wiggling it a bit it had him coming in big, hot, overwhelming waves, tide swamping him and sending his head swimming, like he'd been under too long but still had to hold his breath a little. Trying to keep quiet and still really drew out the O, long almost painful pulses, till he felt wrung tight and sweaty and tender all over. All he could focus on was keeping his breathing quiet as he swam in the wake of the huge orgasm, squeezing his cock as he came down to pull little jolts out, balls clenching and tip throbbing.

He came mostly to his senses in time to see John B shaking like a house in a storm, also trying to stay quiet but way worse at it, gasping out little huh, huh noises as he came into his fist over Sarah, hunching up and mouthing at her dazedly as his thighs jumped. Sarah was stroking his hair with his face up under her chin, and it was all so mind-meltingly affectionate that JJ's dick gave a feeble jerk as his gut clenched, wanting that, not knowing what he wanted, knowing he couldn't have it.

They were kissing again, John B trying and mostly succeeding to clean up and pull the covers over Sarah, pulling her onto his chest. They were whispering quietly again, and this time for real JJ tried not to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my irredeemable smut! Writing is, apparently, very hard, so if you want these three to keep working on their sexy issues plz let me know and I will do my best not to just keep the stories in my head.
> 
> Expanded Content Notes:  
> Two characters have sex in the same room as a third without asking, and the third watches without asking. Everyone is very onboard and horny about it, but there's no on-page discussion afterwards.


End file.
